


Land of the Free Home of the Lost

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Lost, Being Lost in the Woods, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Biting, Canon Divergence, Caves, Cold Weather, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forests, Hand & Finger Kink, Manga Spoilers, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Some Humor, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 11:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Following a few mishaps after their arrival in America, the gang has a long, hard, cold winter ahead of them and one evening a certain pair of warriors get lost in the wilderness and find themselves with a certain dilemma to solve.
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 6





	Land of the Free Home of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> By now, you either know what I'm about or you have absolutely no idea at all, either way, enjoy, or not, you're a human being with free will and you can decide what tosses your salad or not.

The cave was as cold as the weather outside (at least before they lit the fire inside,) but for the first time in several hours, Kohaku found herself distinctly annoyed by a much different physical sensation. 

"Mozu?" 

"What? Can't I just be happy to not be outside right now?" 

Kohaku grit her teeth, trying desperately (and failing just as desperately) to ignore the feeling of a certain long, hard something poking against her butt. Being lost in the middle of winter was aggravating and being in the same general area as Mozu was also aggravating (sometimes,) but being lost in the middle of winter with the arrogant, flirtatious islander was a whole lot of different conflicting things all at once, many of which Kohaku was in a less than ideal emotional state to deal with at the moment. 

"You know, there's more than enough room in here for you to avoid invading my personal space." Kohaku scolded him in an aggravated tone of voice even as part of her found the situation more than agreeable. 

Why did he have to go ahead and give off just the right amount of body heat, Kohaku complained to herself even as she spoke. Why did his voice have to sound the way it did, why did it have to feel like that when he wrapped his arm around her, and why did she have to notice the way it felt to have her back pressed against his broad chest and toned abs? These were all questions Kohaku refused to ponder too deeply, afraid of the answers that might reveal themselves to her while she was alone in a cave with Mozu in the middle of the night miles away from camp.

"You don't have to be shy." Really, why did Mozu have to sound like that, Kohaku wondered in vain as he continued speaking. "It's cold outside and I'm sure you'd rather be under this blanket (technically a bear pelt, not that he cared) than out there. Sharing body heat helps, after all." 

A few not-so-short hours ago, Kohaku and Mozu, along with a few other people, were sent out to go hunting and a few wrong turns here, a few unexpected detours there, and they were as lost as lost could be in a new, strange country neither of them had ever heard of before that fateful day months ago when they arrived on its shore in a giant boat captained by one of the loudest (and strangest) men alive. Months later, with more corn than any single person could even begin to figure out what to do with (and-soon after-an equal overabundance of tortillas and corn chips thanks to a few drunken mistakes on a certain chef's part)-Kohaku and Mozu found themselves lost in the woods in the middle of winter with nothing but a single squirrel, a heavy blanket, and a large pelt for the two of them to share. The squirrel was easy enough to divide after roasting the poor bastard over a fire and splitting it in half for their pathetic dinner but the other two proved to be a bit more problematic to share evenly. 

Now, Kohaku found herself lying under a giant bear pelt with Mozu, with only a heavy blanket under them for comfort and absolutely no personal space to speak of and-perhaps worse-absolutely no idea how she felt about it. What she did know was that it was cold outside and for better or for worse, her annoying companion made it feel, well, not as cold as it was outside, that much was obvious. What was less obvious (and more annoying) was the way she couldn't help but shiver, a chill shooting up her spine when she lied down, hoping to go to sleep and Mozu decided to join her, closing any and all possible personal space between them without a hint of shame. Aside from the small comfort of a few branches with thick pine needles on them they used to cover the entrance to the cave, Kohaku felt a distinct lack of privacy that left her feeling a bit prickly despite the fact that they were miles away from the nearest group of people. 

"You're as smooth as a porcupine." Kohaku turned to face him, mostly just so she could have the satisfaction of insulting him right to his face, or so she told herself. "Anyone would notice you're not just happy to be warm." 

"And what about it?" The way he grabbed her waist wasn't uncomfortable at all, Kohaku noted with dismay and disappointment as he eyed her with an all-too-familiar expression, one Kohaku had seen on many a man's face when he was busy enjoying a certain view he liked. 

"You want to fuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere in the middle of winter." Kohaku's voice was about as deadpan as possible without actually sounding like Senku, shooting Mozu a disbelieving look. "Are you serious?"

"You don't have to be so cold-"

"All I did was ask you a question. I just want you to clarify for me that you're thinking of what I just said so I can tell if you've lost your damn mind." Ignoring Mozu's attempt at squeezing a bad pun into his rebuttal, Kohaku grabbed Mozu's hand, removing it from her waist. "It's been a long, exhausting, pretty horrible day so I'm giving you 30 seconds to answer before I roll over and go to sleep." 

Not surprisingly, Mozu wasted no time in pushing her on her back, cozying up to her as much as someone like him could cozy up to anyone. "I'll make it worth your while." 

"Not good enough." Kohaku found an opportunity and took it to push Mozu off her and flip him on his back.

"You won't know unless you give me a chance. Ask any girl on Treasure Island-or at least that's what I'd say if we weren't halfway across the world, but my point still stands." Mozu, not missing a beat, held her by the waist and grabbed her other hand with his free hand, bringing it to his lips. For a moment, Kohaku wondered what he might do, but he let go just as soon as the thought passed through her mind.

"A shame we're halfway across the world. I have no idea what's even in it for you-there are tons of girls back at camp, what's stopping you from trying your luck with one of them when we get back?" 

She really should have expected it, Kohaku scolded herself when Mozu flipped her over and they ended up in the same position as before. Why did she always find herself unprepared for the most obvious reactions with Mozu, she asked, finding that she had no answer. Maybe this will shut up him up, Kohaku told herself when she pressed her foot against his stomach, or tried to, but her foot slipped, ending up right on-

"Come on, you don't have to play dumb with me-" Kohaku ground her teeth together when Mozu grabbed her foot, doing nothing to move it, a devious look on his all too perfect face. "I told you before, I like your type-makes things more interesting, after all." 

"Have you ever thought about being less annoying?" Kohaku asked. "You might have more friends that way." 

Mozu arched an eyebrow, as if he were seriously contemplating it-she knew it couldn't be further from the truth, but that was Mozu for you, she admitted. "Maybe, but it's too much fun to watch you get all worked up." 

Kohaku moved her foot away, or tried to, at least causing Mozu to respond by grabbing her leg, caressing it more gently than she would have expected someone like him to, like somebody who wasn't an aggravating acquaintance who had made it his personal mission to get in her pants (a weird expression, because she only wore dresses, but Senku told her it wasn't a literal expression.) 

"Prove it, then." 

"Prove what?" Kohaku hated the stupid smug look on Mozu's face even as she felt blood rushing to her face when he made eye contact with her, slowly stroking her leg with an uncharacteristic gentleness. 

"You know damn well what I mean." He wanted to be annoying, well, he'd have to find a way to make it up to her, Kohaku decided, even if it meant proving him right about his confidence in certain skills he liked to boast about. "I'll give you one chance so you better not mess it up." 

The smirk on his face made it hard to think even in the relative darkness of the cave but if that was part of the price she had to pay to get him to shut up for a while, then so be it, Kohaku told herself as Mozu brought her foot to his lips, kissing the top of it. She was really in for it now, there was no denying that, so might as well go big or go home, she figured, wondering how well, if at all, he could see the blush on her face. "Trust me, you won't have anything to worry about." 

_____

A few minutes after Mozu stripped off his clothes and Kohaku followed suit, Kohaku was lying flat on her back, a hand in Mozu's hair and her other balled in a fist as she did her best to resist the urge to cry out when Mozu left small bite marks on her neck, collarbone, and chest-anyone else would have found Kohaku's grip on their hair painful at best, but Mozu hardly noticed as Kohaku gripped tighter, reaching up with her other hand to claw at his back while he slid a few fingers inside her-though Kohaku wasn't as surprised as she expected to be when she realized how wet she was, she couldn't help but gasp softly when she felt his fingers move with quick, practiced precision-it was just as good as, if not better, than when she did it herself, she realized, not entirely sure whether to be pissed off or pleasantly surprised-at the very least, touching herself would never be the same after this, she noted with some disappointment as Mozu carefully slid his fingers in and out, bending down to suck one of her nipples at the same time-now that was definitely something else-Kohaku thought, chest heaving and heart racing as her breath felt warmer than before and her eyes fluttered shut. Could she ever live this down? Would she ever live this down? Those were questions that defied answering and in the meantime, Kohaku thought it not all that important to waste time pondering them, her body soon surrendering to that ever so familiar feeling that happened after she finished touching herself, only much more intense. 

Not being in the least bit of a mood to waste time and her body all too ready to try other things, Kohaku wasted no time wrapping her legs around Mozu's waist when he finally started fucking her, Kohaku squirming around a little at first to tease him-a devious little diversion that worked just as she had planned-Mozu might have been a bit bigger than average men or maybe not-Kohaku didn't have a lot of personal experience to go off of, but either way, he stretched her out nicely-any slight amount of pain she felt soon evaporated as if it never existed at all once he began thrusting-at just the right pace, no less. Kohaku breathed a sigh as much of pleasure as it was of relief-for once, luck seemed to be on her side, a rare enough occurrence that it almost felt unreal, digging her nails in Mozu's back. No doubt there would be angry red stripes down his back the next morning but if anyone could handle it, it would be him-not only did he not even flinch, the look in his eyes told her he was enjoying it, not that he gave her a chance to say anything about it before shoving some of his fingers in his mouth. 

Kohaku responded by grazing the tips of his fingers with her teeth, drawing just a little blood before sucking on them-she wasn't sure what made her do it except that it felt like a good idea and having something long and thick in her mouth added to her arousal-he hissed in response, reacting by thrusting faster than before- the increased pace proving to be a welcome surprise for Kohaku. Being stronger than any other women she had met, the brutal, rough pace and intensity of each amazingly overwhelming snap of his hips felt like nothing short of heaven, Kohaku giving him the most wicked grin she could muster in her current state as he pulled his fingers out of her mouth, smearing some of the blood on her face. He held her down with one hand as easily as if he were resting his hand on a wall, wasting no time grabbing one of her tits with the other-his rough, squeezing grip causing the continuously increasing wave of heat inside her to boil over into a tsunami just as well as the aggressive, unrestrained way he thrust into her, not hesitating to bottom out more times than not-it was nothing Kohaku's strength couldn't handle even as her arousal was threatening to peak at a level beyond words, her breath coming out in a series of low, ragged pants as he chased his own pleasure with abandon, using what fading awareness he had left at that point to ponder what he could possibly do to get even more amusing reactions out of Kohaku-the way she looked now was simply too wonderful to ignore, but he could do better than that, he told himself, his halting, fragmented thought process eventually stumbling upon a conclusion. 

With only a fraction of a second of hesitation, Mozu moved the hand he was using to grope Kohaku as he fucked her between her legs, all the better to rub her clit and enjoy the breathless, high-pitched noises of surprise and pleasure she made when he swirled his thumb around in slow, careful motions. Though Kohaku wasn't any smaller than average compared to most girls, he enjoyed the fact that his other hand-which was gripping her waist, made her look positively tiny under him, Kohaku letting out another soft moan when Mozu squeezed down harder. Where some women were soft with no muscle whatsoever, Kohaku had a figure that was just lean enough and just muscular enough that he could squeeze a little harder than usual, something he found no less diverting. The added pressure and the way he was using his thumb to rub her clit soon brought Kohaku over the edge-Mozu soon realized he wouldn't be far behind himself, deciding that if he remembered the way she sounded when she squeezed around him, he would die without any regrets. Speaking of regrets-

Though a significant part of him wanted to do otherwise, once he was sure that Kohaku had finished, Mozu pulled out and not a moment too soon, gripping her thigh with one hand, satisfied both in a literal and a metaphorical sense after several seconds passed, the evidence painted quite literally on Kohaku's stomach and breasts, both of them sweaty and panting and out of breath. A few seconds passed, followed by a few more before either of them mustered up the energy to speak.

"If you don't say anything annoying right now, we can do this again sometime." Kohaku remarked when Mozu pulled her next to him, curling up behind her with an arm wrapped around her much the same way as he had before. 

"How about you seal the deal by making a promise?" Kohaku saw the smug look on Mozu's face, wondering what sort of ridiculous harebrained idea was swimming around his head before he made a not-very-serious kissy face towards her. She couldn't decide what confused her more-the fact that Mozu was himself (a bizarre phenomenon if there ever was one,) or the fact that sometimes it didn't annoy her. 

"Fine, but don't push it." Kohaku leaned over close enough for their lips to meet, noting without a hint of surprise that her lips were just as chapped as his when Mozu slid his tongue in her mouth, brushing against her teeth for a moment before humming into the kiss in self-satisfaction. 

"Here's hoping we make it back to camp tomorrow without having to deal with as much bullshit as today." Kohaku commented after rolling over, closing her eyes after pulling the pelt over them both as high as possible without covering her face. "And if you do anything annoying on the way there, I'm kicking your ass." 

"I'm sure we'll both make it back just fine." Extracting a promise out of Mozu to not be a pain in the ass was next to impossible, but hey, a start was a start, Kohaku thought as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> The pull-out method isn't a valid form of safe sex unless you live in the stone age without the conveniences of modern contraceptives but I'm sure you all already knew that. Be safe, stay in school, brush your teeth, blah blah blah.


End file.
